


Changing Fox

by Nervouscrashh



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouscrashh/pseuds/Nervouscrashh
Summary: It's cute, nothing terrible, but a nice phone call.It's M/O without any Mulder involved.Oneshot





	Changing Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; Don't own. CC, Frank, Fox and everyone else in 1013 do. Obviously. Otherwise S8 and 9 wouldn't exist.  
> I'm converting over from ff.net and other places, so a lot of this was written years ago, please be kind with reviews! My little teen self has grown, but my feelings remain lol.

She walked into her apartment and sat her coat down. Although her wardrobe was right next to her door, she simply couldn't muster up the strength to put it away. Instead, she grabbed a bottle of wine and turned on her fireplace. She sat on her couch for few minutes, trying to think of what to do. Finally, two glasses later, she picked up the phone.

" _Hello_?" spoke a soft, incredibly feminine voice.

" _Hey Mindy, it's me_."

" _Oh, Hey De! It's been days. Thought you'd forgotten all about me._ "

 _"I would never!_ " she laughed playfully into the receiver. Truth was; Mindy was one of the few people she still kept in contact with. Somehow, in the last 6 or 7 years her social life had died down dramatically, but she hadn't really cared.

" _De? You're all quiet. What is it?_ " Mindy asked, concerned about her.

She contemplated telling her, and finally let out a sigh.

" _He can be such a jerk Min. The past, oh, I don't know, 7 or so years of my life have been dedicated to him and he doesn't even trust me_."

Mindy let her explain the past few days and finally, after several minutes, she said, " _De. I'm not sure what to tell you..._ "

" _I know. Just...the way he looks at her Min... That look used to be mine! And she suddenly waltzes in and... and... URGH Min. My life has been spent looking for his sister. His truth. And this is how he repays me!_ ", she took a deep breath and then continued with a calmer softer voice, " _I would be find it okay if it was solely about his love, but it's not Min. It's about trust. Our lives...my life Min. I'm a running joke at the FBI and he doesn't seem to notice. I've given him my heart and my soul. My every breath Min. 7 years in search of his truth, and just because she flutters her eyes and looks at him straight in the eye, he believes her. I look at him in the eye, and it's not the same. I feel so...vulnerable and I'd be fine with it if I knew he would take my truth and believe it._ "

Mindy let her calm down again, and then after several moments she spoke, almost in a whisper.

" _Look, you're not going to like what I'm going to say, but that's what friends are for right? Real friends tell you the truth._ "

She sighed heavily, " _You're right. I guess. I guess I could use a slap in the face._ ", laughing awkwardly as it to play off the joke. Hoping this was some joke she could laugh off.

Mind smiled to herself, but quickly cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

" _Diana, you've been gone almost 6 or 7 years. You hid things from him. You honestly can't have expected him to have waited and making him choose now is only hurting both of you_."

Tears started trickling down Diana's face as she let the reality of the situation sink in. She cleared her throat slightly and took a few breaths before she finally spoke. " _I'll be back in Belgium within 2 weeks Min. See you then_."

As she hung up, she looked at the fire, which was still burning in such a peaceful, but passionate manner. She would leave, and she wouldn't say goodbye. Not directly at least. As she took the last sip of wine from her glass, she spoke to the fire, with a strong voice.

" _I did it all for you. All for your truth. It's time I move on and let you be. Goodbye Fox. My ever-changing Fox._ "


End file.
